Driven roller type conveyors are well known in the art and one such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,660 issued May 12, 1981. This form of conveyor includes a plurality of driven rollers, each roller being provided with a sleeve which is journalled about the roller for rotation therewith. This general type of conveyor is well accepted in the industry. Articles, such as boxes or pallets, conveyed by this form of conveyor can be stopped by stopping the entire conveyor line. Alternatively a single article can be stopped by positioning a gate across its path, which will then cause the sleeves upon which the article rests, to stop from rotation about the drive rollers. While this design is satisfactory when accumulating articles at any particular work station, it has the disadvantage in that additional articles on the conveyor which have not been stopped by other gates will continue to advance to the particular work station where the article has been stopped. In some situations it is desirable that a zone be provided in which no articles are being conveyed to prevent one article from contacting the stopped article, this being referred to in the art as a zoning type conveyor.